


Just One Thing More

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: Submarine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has news for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing More

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot mini fic.
> 
> This is totally how season three starts.

“There’s just one thing more you should know about before you go home,” said Mycroft looking out the car window away from Sherlock, “In your absence, John had a baby.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft, trying to deduce whether or not his older brother was fucking with him.

“Well! I haven’t seen that look since we were children and Mitzy had her kittens.” Mycroft was unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

“He - a baby?” Asked Sherlock, doing his best to recover his cool.

“Well, two technically. Twins, Fraternal.” 

“... mine ... I suppose is what you’re saying.” countered a still very flustered Sherlock.

“Honestly, they look so much like you it’s a little eerie. It’s as if John’s tried to replace you. Twice,” Mycroft said with a self satisfied chuckle. “Oh my, are you feeling quite well, baby brother?” 

Sherlock had rolled down the window and shoved half his body out of it. He needed some air.

By the time they’d got to central London, he was back in the car, deep in thought.

“Now I really will have to kill Moriarty.” he said.


End file.
